Carrier plates, such as the device taught by DE 19644169A1, are known. The carrier plate described in DE 19644169A1 performs the function of a contact unit, is fastened to the throttle flap and connects the connection plug by means of its electrically conducting regions with a drive unit. In this manner track regions of a throttle flap potentiometer can be disposed on the carrier plate to determine the position of the throttle flap. The plug is disposed in a predefined position with respect to the carrier plate, and is connected to the carrier plate, or forms a single building block with the carrier plate.
A disadvantage of such a contact unit embodiment is that the relative position of the plug to the carrier plate is fixed, therefore, according to the space available in the motor a resulting change in position of the plug may be needed and a new construction of the carrier plate would be required. This need to construct a new carrier plate leads to additional construction and manufacturing costs in an otherwise identical embodiment of the throttle flap support.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a contact unit in which the relative position of the plug to the contact unit can be embodied differently, according to the demands of purchasers, without having to substantially change the construction, or, for example, the manufacturing process.